About Time
by Wilemina
Summary: Connor seeks Danny's advice.


Title: About Time

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This conversation came to me in a dream and you know how it is, I had to write it down. The last bit I added because when I write Connor, Abby generally follows lol. Hope it's ok. : -)

* * *

Connor paced up and down the corridor outside Danny's office chewing on his nails. He'd been there now for about twenty minutes but every time he thought he'd worked out what he was going to say, he changed his mind and chickened out.

"Connor!" Danny shouted, making him jump. "Get in here now before we have to call maintenance to re-polish the floor."

The decision finally made for him, Connor clomped into the room and continued his earlier pacing.

"What is it?" Danny asked, sounding mildly annoyed at the interruption.

"I've got this problem." Connor began.

"Connor, I've told you before, you need to go to the doctor for these things."

Connor looked up at him in horror and felt the redness creep up his neck and into his cheeks.

"No! Not _**that**_ kind of problem."

Danny smirked, causing Connor discomfort and embarrassment was just too easy but fun all the same. When after a few moments he hadn't offered any more information, Danny caved and asked the question again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin's wrong exactly, that is, I've got a problem but it's not a bad thing, well, it might be depending on . . . "

"CONNOR!" Danny interrupted, making Connor jump again. "Just spit it out for Gods sake!"

"Danny, if you were a woman, how would you want to be asked out?"

"I'm flattered, really mate, but you're not my type." Danny replied, struggling to keep a straight face.

Connor groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm not coming on to you Danny for crying out loud! I'm not . . . I'm not . . . Gay."

"And what's wrong with being gay?" Asked Danny, putting on his best accusatory tone.

"Nothin'! . . . Oh God! I knew this was a bad idea."

He turned to walk out of the room but Danny quickly caught up with him, patting him affectionately on the shoulder.

"I'm just messin' with ya mate, c'mon."

Connor turned again and looked at him, wondering if he should just cut his losses and give it all up as a bad job.

"I take it all this is about Abby?"

Connor nodded.

"You want to ask her out?"

He nodded again.

"Something . . . happened the other week." Connor explained.

"She kissed you."

"How did you know?" He asked, frowning.

"I was there, I saw the whole thing. Connor, that was a month ago at least, you still haven't made a move?"

"No, but things have been . . . different between us lately . . . strained."

Danny shook his head and tutted his disapproval.

"That's because she put herself out there and you left her hangin'." He said. "She made the first move and left the ball in your court, she probably thinks you're not interested."

Connor's face took on a worried expression and he sighed heavily.

"But she _**knows**_ how I feel about her."

"How can you be sure?"

"I told her I loved her."

"Oh, when?"

"Last year."

"Last year?" Danny scoffed. "Connor, you need to tell her again, but not right away, first you need to let her know that you want what she wants."

"But how do I know what she wants?"

He shrugged.

"Find out. She kissed you so she must want somethin'."

"So, what? I should just go up and ask her what she wants?"

"Don't be too direct, it'll freak her out. Just say 'Abby, I'd like to take you out to dinner' and see what she says."

"What if she says no?"

"Then you'll know that she doesn't want to go out with you."

"But . . . " Connor pouted.

The idea of being turned down by Abby wasn't exactly appealing.

"Just go and put us all out of your misery."

Danny shoved Connor out of his office and continued to guide him all the way to the climate controlled lab where Abby was tending to her beloved plants.

As Connor entered the lab tentatively, Abby smiled brightly at him and his heart warmed instantly.

"Hey Conn, I've not seen you all morning, you weren't in the staffroom at break, you ok?"

He nodded, talking a few steps towards her.

"Abby . . . I . . ."

He took a few deep breaths, with one word she could rip out his heart.

She looked at him, worry creasing her brow.

"Is something wrong? Is Rex ok?"

"What? Oh, yeah, he's fine. It's not that I just . . . it's just that . . . "

Abby put down what she was doing and walked towards him, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

"Conn, you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

"Nothin' honestly, everything's fine." He reassured. "I just wanted to now if you'd come out for dinner with me - tomorrow night."

She let out a sigh of relief and released his hand.

"Yeah sure."

Connor's heart soared, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from him, a weight he had carried for three long years that had become heavier with each passing moment he spent with her.

"Great!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

"We could ask the guys, it'd be nice to have a team night."

The weight sank back onto his shoulders, almost winding him.

"Oh, yeah, nice . . . I . . . ok."

He somehow managed to force a smile and then, as quickly as he could, excused himself and left the lab, speeding up the corridor past a questioning Danny.

"Not now Danny." Connor stated as he stormed by and into the men's toilets.

Danny sighed, it obviously hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped. He was so sure Abby would say yes, it was obvious she was crazy about him.

Just as Connor disappeared, Abby came to the door looking confused.

"Is Connor ok?" She asked Danny.

"I'm sure he will be in time."

"In time?"

"Well, you _**have **just crushed his heart Abby, it might take a while to get over it."_

"Crushed his heart?"

"He did ask you out didn't he? Or did the little bugger chicken out again?"

"Ask me out?" The quizzical look soon turned to one of horror as she realised what she'd done. "Oh God! Where is he?"

"In the gents." He replied, pointing down the corridor.

Abby ran all the way, cursing herself for being so stupid. She didn't even stop to make sure there was no one else in there before she barged in, getting an odd look from one of the scientists as he finished quickly and fled from the room.

"Connor?" She called.

There was no answer, but she could see that there was only one cubicle occupied.

"Conn, come out."

"Abby, this is the bloke's toilets."

"I know, I came to say I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Come out and I'll tell you."

The lock clicked and then the door opened slowly to reveal a rather flushed looking Connor. His eyes were red and puffy and Abby winced, she'd upset him with her stupidity, how could she be so blind as to miss him asking her out on a date? An actual date, which she had been waiting for him to do ever since he'd split up with Caroline.

"I'm so sorry Conn." She said softly, moving towards him. "I misunderstood what you meant, of course I'll go out with you."

"Yeah?"

He still didn't look like he quite believed it and Abby closed the final space between them, throwing her arms around him and holding him close.

"Yeah." She whispered against his cheek before placing a kiss there.

She felt Connor relax against her, his arms finally gripping her body and pulling it flush with his.

"Just us?" He asked, still wanting to make sure.

"Just you and me, nice and romantic."

He shuddered, his heart beating faster with anticipation. He pulled back to look at her face, she was smiling and her eyes were bright and moist and beautiful. Connor leant down and pressed his mouth against hers gently. He felt her sigh against him and deepened the caress, sucking on her bottom lip before letting his tongue dart out to taste her.

"Abby." He moaned.

Half an hour later, a rather dishevelled , and rather pleased looking Connor and Abby exited the toilets hand in hand.

Danny, who had lingered farther down the corridor to ensure that no one entered whilst they were having their 'discussion', smirked at the pair. He watched as she reached up and kissed Connor on the cheek before waltzing off down the corridor, turning halfway to give him a sultry wave.

Connor walked in the opposite direction, towards Danny and the main operations room. He was smiling dreamily and it was obvious his head was in the clouds.

"Everything go ok them?" Danny asked.

"Oh yeah! It was brilliant!" Connor beamed.

Danny chuckled and slapped him on the back.

"It's about bloody time that's all I can say!"


End file.
